CindaMay
by Back2Freestyle15
Summary: Our heros become a part of Cindarell Story, but is not a play and its for real! Of course, Drews the prince, and Mays the poor misunderstood girl slaving away and cleaning toliets. But where does everyone fit in? Good question. Read it and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_I, Back2Freestyle15, personally welcome you to my newest story, Cinda-May. This truly fascinating but humorous story will leave you on the ground, laughing with delight yet in a thoughtful, excited mood for our hero's. Like my Aladdin Story, the whole crew is in it, taking roles that were born for them. However, it is not a play, and this is for real for our characters. No pokemon, unfortunately, because goodness knows that I have a hard enough time trying to spelling real words. (Back2Freestyle grins) _

_This story will be as long as I can stretch it, without wandering away from the storyline. I hope you all enjoy this, and please submit a review to tell me what you think of it. _

"I don't know what you can't understand, dad! I don't want to get married!" Prince Drew grumbled, as he stared out the window down at the courtyard. His father, King Todd sighed.

"But you have to find a wife soon! I will not be around forever Drew, and you must have a queen to rule with you!" Drew turned around to responded, but stopped himself. He coolly walked out of the room, hands in his pockets and gave a short wave.

"I'm going down town. Don't bother to wait up." King Todd watched him walked away, almost glaring at him. He was so stubborn, just like his mother...

-OoO-

Drew walked to his room quickly and changed into normal folk clothes. As he did, he angrily thought over the discussion he had just had with his dad. A ball?! Drew didn't want a stupid ball, to find a girl to marry!! Besides, he was like fifteen! Anyways, he didn't need a girl to help rule the Kingdom. He could do it just fine by himself, thank you very much.

"I was you wouldn't leave such a mess, Prince Drew." A voice startled him as he quickly turned around. A girl, with pink hair up in two circles, and angry blue eyes stared back at him. Drew rolled his eyes and turned back around, putting on his cape as he studied himself in the mirror.

"Ya, whatever, Joy. I'm going downtown, to cool off." Joy sighed, as she picked up his shirt and folded it.

"You and the King get in another fight?" Drew glared out the window.

"He's throwing a ball for me, tonight and wants me to find a girl to marry, tonight." Joy rolled her eyes.

"You know he's only trying to help you." Drew let out a short laugh as he made his way to the door.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm independent. I don't need a queen."

-OoO-

"May! You better be back before we get hungry!" A loud shrill voice said. May groaned, as she switched the heavy load from her right arm to her left.

"Yeah! A we want a turkey tonight!"

"With lots of potatoes!" May covered her ears and ran away from those ugly, cranky devils that she worked for. When she was eight, her mom and dad both passed away, in a 'freak accident' that no one bothered to explain to her, and left her with nothing but her six year old brother. Since then, May has been working as a only servant to the Raven family: Marcy, Diana, and their mother, Beatrice. All three of them were spoiled, demanding and terrible mean. May slept at their houses, in the attic, while the money she earned went to Max, who went to a boarding school nearby. But the two never get to see each other: May rarely went outside of the demons house, and Mas was not allowed to see her, at all. So when the two did meet, it was in secret and only for a minute.

Today was one of those days, and Max and her were meeting in their dark alley. While thinking about this, May walked through the market street, carrying her empty basket that she needed to fill. She sighed as she stopped by a fruit stand, choosing only the best and exchanging some cooper coins with the producer. She bought some of Lugi Bread (authors gag) and was looking at some meat when she heard a loud voice yelling about a unexpected event tonight. All around her, girls squealed and giggled with delight. The Prince was looking for a Queen and all the girls in town were invited to it. May rolled her eyes, what a stuck up little-

"Hey kid! Move!" May turned quickly and her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her. There was a cart, loaded with wooden boxes. Apparently, a little boy fell against the cart, and the crates became unbalanced and fell toward a strange boy May had never seen. He looked up, frozen in the spot and slowly watched the crates head for him. People around him screamed and watched horrified also unable to react. May didn't lose a second and dropped her basket and ran.

-OoO-

A sound of splitting word echoed through the market street and all was silent for a second as everyone turned to look at them. Then, a man cursed under his breath, and people began to return to their daily routines. Drew shakily sat up and looked around him. He saw a girl, about the same age as him, being helped up by a older looking lady. The girl looked nervous and quickly disappeared into the crowd.

"What-?"

"Boy? Are you alright?" The same lady who helped up the girl walked over to him. Drew quickly got up, and brushed himself off.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. What, happened, exactly?" A old man nearby, who was cleaning up the mess, chuckled.

"You, young man, were a gonner. That is, until she showed up."

_Flashback-_

_Drew eyes widen as the heavy crates came, in slow motion, careering toward him. Just when he had closed his eyes and thought to be a goner, a strong force pushed him back, knocking the breath out of him. He fell to the ground hard, and rolled over a couple feet. His eyes snapped open as he heard someone scream and the loud sound of splitting word. _

_End of Flashback_

"Yep, that girl over there pushed you out of the way, just in time I'll say." A man chuckled, as the straw sticking out of his mouth moved up and down. Drew turned to him, a curious look on his face.

"Who was that girl? I've never seen her around." The lady shook her head as she sighed.

"That poor dear. Her name is May, honey, and is a orphan working for those evil Raven family. And-"

"May! May wait up!" A small boy ran into view and stopped for a breath next to Drew.

"Hey! Did you see a girl, about a head taller than me with brown hair, go by here?" Drew looked down at him, cocking a eyebrow.

"And who might you be?" The boy panted for another minute before responding

"Max, I'm May's little brother. Who are you? I've never seen you around." Drew didn't respond for a minute, as he looked around at the crowd. Max thought he wasn't going to respond, but Drew finally cleared his throat.

"I'm Drew."

Max's, along with the lady and the old man gasped.

"Prince Drew!?" Drew slapped his hands in Max's mouth.

"Shh! Do you want them to hear me?" Drew hissed, his eyes darting around them.

"Who?" The lady asked in a soft voice.

"Girls, thats who." Drew glared. Then bending down on his knees, he looked at Max.

"Hey, do you think you can take me to your sister? I need to ask her something." Max grinned and winked at Drew.

"Sure, anything for the Prince!" Drew shushed him as the lady laughed.

"Make sure you ask her to the dance, Drew!" She yelled to them, as the two boys disappeared into the crowd.

-OoO-

May's heart rate picked up, as she ran back to her house. She panted as she dodged the passer byers. She couldn't let _them_ see her and she prayed that they didn't see her with that boy. When she said them, she was referring to Beatrice's spies. They were everywhere, and when ever May did one thing wrong, like stop at a cart that she thought was interesting, or talk to a boy for pleasure, they would tell Beatrice, and May would be punished severely. She gulped, thinking of her past punishes. She didn't know why she pushed that kid, but she couldn't just watch and do nothing. It was, like, instinct. She didn't even know what she was doing until she hit the ground. And when she did, she knew she was in trouble. Which is why she was running, for the house, and hopefully get there before her spies did.

"Hey! Wait!"

May, distracted with the voice, lost her footing and tripped and basket went flying. Expecting to fall flat on her face, she was surprised to be caught as arms held her waist. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped. "Ash!"

_So... what do you think? The ending was a little cruel, I'll say, but trust me! Things will work out. I have no idea how Brock is going to fit into the story, or even Ash for that matter! But hopefully, I'll have it figured out by the next chapter. _

_Review please!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hurray! I finally got my lazy butt on the chair and typed up the next chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait... and I have many excuses, but won't put you through listening to them! Haha! _

_Alright! Let's Get busy!_

"Ash!"

A boy with spiky black hair, mostly covered up by a dark green hat and sparkling dark brown eyes looked down at her.

"Good thing I caught up to you, or you would have fallen flat on your face." He laughed. May smiled awkwardly back up.

"I guess your right, Ash." He helped her up, as brushed herself off, Ash walked over and picked up her basket. He handed it to her with a grin.

"So, you going to the ball tonight?" May looked up startled, before letting out a deep sigh, taking the basket.

"Theres a ball tonight? I'd love to go... but... you know Beatrice. She'll load me up with so many things, I'll still be working when they get back. Besides, I've got nothing to wear." Ash frowned.

"Sorry to hear that, May. Listen-" He was cut short as they heard the sound of a thundering horse come down the path. Ash grabbed May, and pulled her out of the road. He dragged her down behind a tree, and waited for the rider to pass by. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, May quickly got up.

"I have to go, _now._ He's headed toward my house, I've must have been seen! Tell Max I'm sorry-_real_ sorry but some things came up." Ash nodded.

"I'll stop by before I go to the ball, see how you are, alright?" May smiled.

"Thanks, Ash. Your the best." She turned around, and gave a quick wave before sprinting to her house, the basket tight in her hand. Ash sighed as he watched her go, she had such a hard life...

"Hey!" Ash turned around and saw two boys running toward him. They stopped and panted as Ash grinned down at one of them.

"Drew?! What are you doing here?" Drew looked up, and grinned before flicking his hair.

"You know, the usual." Ash looked at Drew, his face turned serious.

"I heard your dad's holding a ball tonight, for you." Drew glared at the ground.

"I cant, for love or money, get him to understand that I don't need a bride." Max watched them, curiously. Drew shook his head, and looked up at Ash.

"Hey, did you see a girl run through here? Carrying a basket?" Ash cocked a eyebrow at Drew, which made him blush slightly.

"May? Oh yeah. She's probably already back to her house. She... was in a real hurry. Why do you want to know?"

"Er.. have you two met, Ash?" Max asked, interrupted them and speaking up for the first time. Ash and Drew grinned and looked at each other.

"Yeah, Drew here is my cousin. We pretty close. I assume you met Mr. Prince Drew here Max?" Ash grinned as Drew glared at him.

"I told you before, don't call me that. I'm just Drew. I hate it when people call me Prince when I'm not formal gatherings." Ash laughed and shook his head.

"You two are related?! Aw, Ash! Why didn't you tell me and May?" Max sighed and smiled up at Ash, "...Yeah, me and Drew met in the street. When May saved Prince Drew from a could be ugly event."

Drew grimaced and looked away, glaring at a nearby stone. "I didn't need to be saved. I had everything under control." He stated coolly. Ash and Max however, ignored him.

"May... is in, trouble again, isn't she?" Max frowned up at Ash. Ash sighed and looked in the direction she ran in.

"Hopefully not, she sprinted off when a horsemen came thundering by... I don't think she was able to beat it though..."

"Aw, May..." Drew listened into the conversation, his eyes going back and forth. His eyes lowered as he looked down at Max.

"You two aren't make any sense... what are you talking about?" Max frowned and looked away.

"May is... er... well... its nothing." Max said softly, not sure if he should tell the Prince or not.

"You can tell him, Max. Maybe he can help." Ash said reassuringly. Drew cocked a eyebrow: apparently there was more to the brunet girl than he thought.

"Why don't you guys come back to the castle with me and we'll talk it over." Drew suggested calmly.

Max frowned. "I don't know if I can skip out of school like this..." Drew waved a hand lazily.

"I'll send a note. They can't deny me." Max's face lit up.

"Really? You would do that for me? Thanks, Prince Drew!" Drew rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. Come on, lets get going."

-OoO-

"No! I don't know what your talking about!" May sobbed, sprawled out on the floor after Beatrice threw her down, and covered her face where a red, stinging hand mark was on her cheek. Beatrice, a thin, tall, gray hair in the worst style possible, wearing a long dark purple dress glared down at May with her two daughters behind her, smirking.

"Then tell me something, _May_," Beatrice spat her name with disgust, "what were you doing down in the Twilight District? Huh? I strictly told you to go straight to the Brokers Stand and back. If I remember correctly, the Brokers Stand is not in the Twilight District, and not even on the way there. Now I ask again, what were you doing there and give me the truth this time!" Beatrice demanded angrily.

"Yeah! We want to truth!" Marcy added, her rather large but small figure stepping up closer to her mom.

"Yes! No more lies!" Diana's arm crossed across her skinny, tall figure with a even taller neck and red wild hair. May raised her right arm to protect her face from any more kicks and said in a shaking, small voice.

"I did what you said, but yes, I went into the Twilight District, searching for better tomatoes. The Brokers Tomato's would not have satisfied your taste, Beatrice."

"Lier! She's lying mother!" Marcy said, waddling up to her mother and grabbing her arm.

"Yes! She most be punished!" Diana also stepped up with her hideous figure. Beatrice said nothing, but had small smile on her lips.

"No, this has gone on far enough. May must attended to her chores." Marcy and Diana looked crest fallen.

"But mother-"

"Aren't you going to do anything-"

"To May?" May sat on the ground, looking terrified. Never, had she been spared. Slowly, Beatrice reached into her sleeve and pulled out a gold chain with a rusty gold heartshaped locket dangling from it. May gasped and started to cry again.

"No! Please! Anything but my mothers locket! That's the only thing I have left of her!" May begged, falling at Beatrice's feet. Beatrice grinned down at her, victory was her's. The evil sisters exchanged smiles behind their mothers back, they knew should we come through.

"This is will show you not to lie to me. Now get to work." And with that, Beatrice turned around and left May sobbing on the floor.

... A few minutes later, May had finally picked herself up and wiped her eyes, as a small flame of hope flickering inside of her. Maybe, if she be real good for a little bit, she could get the locket back. She knew that was impossible, but she dare not think that, she was depressed as is. She climbed down stairs and headed for the kitchen, where she was going to prepare lunch for Beatrice, the best she could make. As she walked past the front door, the door bell rang. She froze, stared at the door before a loud bellowing voice came from upstairs.

"May!! MAY! Get the door! Dammit!!" (sorry had to add it in) May sighed and opened it. A small man, rich dressed stood at her door, with a parchment in his hand. May noticed the Kings Carriage behind him and soon recognized the stranger as the Kings secretary. He cleared his throat and took in a deep breath-

"May!! Whose at the door?!" Marcy shouted angrily at the top of the stairs, then gasped.

"Mom! Mom! Its the Secretary of the King! Something big most be going on!" Before May knew it, she was roughly shoved to the ground and out of the way as Marcy, Diana and Beatrice bowed to him.

"What news have you brought to us from the Castle?" Beatrice asked politely. May sadly got up and listened behind them. The man cleared his voice again, and fixed his eye piece, importantly.

"The King has issued a former ball tonight, for the Prince Drew. They have asked for all maidens to show up, so that the Prince may court one of them, and have a wife. The ball is to start at 7:00 PM sharp. Guests may start arriving at 6:00. That is all, and God bless our King." The man turned swiftly around and headed toward his carriage.

"Thank you." Beatrice bowed before shutting the door quickly behind him.

"A ball for the Prince! Oh, how wonderful!" Marcy squealed and jumped up and down. Diana had a supreme look on her face, as she fluffed her hair.

"Even if I don't get the Prince, I will get you-know-who! He should be there too!" Marcy and Diana giggled. Beatrice smiled thinly at both of them.

"Girls, we must start preparing for the ball this minute. We must make sure one of you gets courted by our Prince. Now, come along and we will find a dress upstairs." The girls squealed again as Beatrice started to go up the stairs.

"Um... Beatrice?" May said softly, her feet shuffling around and her face turned slightly red. Beatrice stopped on the stairs and glared back at her.

"Can I... may I... er... with you permission, could I, go... to the ball too?" May asked meekly, pointing her fingers together. The girls glared at her as they thrust their chin high in the air with disgust.

"No, you may not, May!"

"I agree! Why even bother the Prince with such a horrible creature!" Beatrice however looked down at May, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"If you finish all the chores and can find a dress, then maybe, _maybe_ you can come along. But you must finish all of your chores, you hear me? And if I find one job done the slightest bit bad..." May's face lit up and she bowed quickly.

"You will not be disappointed! Thank you so much, Beatrice!" And she turned around and flew into the kitchen. Marcy and Diana looked at their mother, disappointed.

"Mother! I don't want May to come! She'll ruin the whole thing!" Diana wined.

"Yeah! Leave her behind!"

Beatrice smiled thinly again. "Don't worry about her girls. Now come along, we must find you the perfect outfit." The girls quickly forgot about May, and excitedly ran up the stairs.

-OoO-

Drew stared absentmindedly down at his cup of steaming tea, trying not to show concern for the girl. That was quiet a story Max had just told: he told Drew the whole story, his parents death, May finding a job, meeting Ash (will be explained later), and her horrible life that she tried to hide from Max. The trio had dropped a note to Max's teachers, with Kings Stamp, and had gone straight to the castle from there. After introducing Max to his father, who was quiet delighted to meet him, Drew had issued a order that no one was to disturb him in the Library. As Drew thought hard on his next move, Ash slowly grinned at him.

"Thinking rather hard about May are we, Drew?" Drew blushed slightly, but turned to glare at Ash.

"I have to do something about this, after all, she did save my life. I must repay the favor." Drew stated coolly and flipped his hair.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Still, the main problem is those witch's she lives with." Ash said thoughtfully but Drew shook his head.

"I don't think theres anything we can do about that, Ash. It just, doesn't feel right. It isn't our business and Mays the one who got herself stuck in the mess in the first place. From what I have heard, she's strong and smart though dumb for getting herself mixed up in that." Max however, was in deep thought, and had completely blocked them out. Just then, he slammed his fist down on the table with uncontained excitement.

"I got it!" Ash, startled, jumped in the air and Drew flinched and glared at Max as the cups and plates rattled. Max smiled sheepishly and blushed slightly.

"Sorry, but listen to this! May would love to go to that ball tonight! And then we can all meet each other a stuff!" Max said happily.

Ash grinned. "Yeah! That would be good for May to get out and away from those witch's!" But Drew frowned as he looked at Max.

"But... how would I help her there?"

Max's grin broadened. "Silly, she'll need a dress!" Drew cocked a eyebrow over at Max.

"Er... well. I don't think thats a very good idea..."

"Why not? It's perfect! May will have a dress and then she will have to go! Beatrice can't do anything about that!" Max said.

Ash grinned. "Yeah, thats a perfect idea!" The more they talked about it, the more Drew opposed it.

" You guys have it all wrong... I can't go a chose a dress for a girl I don't even know! Its not my style at all... not that I'm saying that I don't have a sense of style." Drew smirked and flipped his hair again.

"Good then its settled!" Ash said, standing up and pushing back his chair. Drew's smirk changed from a smirk into a angry expression.

"What?! Nothing settled!" He said, trying to keep cool and looked calmly out the window. Ash turned to looked at Max, and grinned.

"He does this all the time whenever I see him." Max laughed.

"Besides, how do I know what to get her?"

"I can help there." A soft voice said from the door. All three boys quickly turned around to see a girl, a little older than Drew, with stunning pink hair in a strange array, wearing a plain white gown, symboling that she was a maid. Maintaining a cool look, Drew grinned.

"What? I didn't ask for help." Joy however, kept her usual sweet smile.

"You didn't have to. Now come on, we have to go now, if we are going to find a dress for her by tonight. Max, I will need you to come with me, to give me a good description of this special girl." Drew blushed and glared at Joy as Ash laughed.

"She saved my life and I'm just repaying my debt." Drew said coolly, stuck his hands in his pocket and strolled out calmly. Joy giggled as she followed with a cheerful Ash and chattering Max following her.

_So what do you think? I'm real sorry it took me forever to post it, but I have been mainly concerned on my Aladdin Story. For anyone who hasn't read it yet, please check it out! All my reviews say its good, so... I guess it is! _

_Please review, and I thank everyone who has been reviewing. They were very kind! _

_Until Next Time_

_Back2Freestyle15_


End file.
